


Blissful

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Crushes, Masturbation, Other, Pack Cuddles, Secrets, Thinking alot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bumblebee's processor argues with himself about a certain bot, which bot you might ask? well hot shot would be a more confirming one, the pesky bot who so happens to crawl in the back of Bee's processor.(OR) more commonly known translation as - Bee gets a boner thinking of Hot Shot, and tries to hide from the obvious group of his peers but its kinda hard when their all cuddled up against each other at a sleepover Sari suggested.





	Blissful

**Author's Note:**

> Relation to HoneyBee, both takes places at the base but in different rooms

_Uncomfortable! uncomfortable!_ was Bee's first thought as he shifted under the large pile of bots, "quit shifting," Prowl said grumbling to him as he moved slightly closer to Jazz who all but welcomed his presence, which made Bee raise a imaginative eyebrow but he shook it off as just friends, like him and Sari,

 Bee huffed as he shifted to the other side his servos gripping his panel as his cheeks dimmed to a nice tint red, he could feel his plating heat up as he let's out a shaky moan as it was quickly covered by his other servo 

he bit his lip as he stood up abruptly, optics eyeing the other bots as they slept soundly, he slowly stood as he walked past their big pile of cuddles and carefully tried not to step on there servos or pedes.

he shuffles to the hall way with a small victory whoop,  _shoulda timed it,_ he thought oh well maybe next time. 

he intended to go to the washracks to calm down his raging spike and maybe slip a digit in or two

 until he heard a soft grunting sound, curious his optics peered to a half ajar door, hah logic, not going to get him.

of course...it couldn't hurt to peek, maybe just a little bit?

he argued with his processor standing in the hallway with a door ajar open, he shifts  _frag it!_

his optic slowly peers through the cracked door, as he sees the young bot...uh...hot shot was it? right him..

he sees his servo sliding over his...oh my primus, is that his spike!? its so huge! 

he shifts again  uncomfortable, as a servo runs down to his valve, watching the scene unfold between his optics. he leans on the wall optics still peering in as he rubs his panel, it heats up already, he opens it. 

he slips a digit in his wet valve, surpressing a moan as he sticks another one in, panting quietly to not get caught both by hot shot and the others 

because explaining this story would be embarrassing! 

three digits in and he already feels like climaxing, as he keeps his optics on hot shot and his spike thinking of it inside of his valve, which he let's out a whimper hoping know one heard

he pants breathlessly into his servo, and oddly enough the two bots both climax at the same time, expect now hot shot is asleep and uh...he really needs to wash himself before the others find out.

off to the washracks it is then.


End file.
